Tuurngait Infected
The Tuurngait Infected are the most common enemies in Penumbra: Black Plague. They are human bodies transformed by the Tuurngait into a drone that serves the Hivemind, meaning that they're not just merely zombies but far more intelligent and mentally connected. Interestingly, all of the Tuurngait Infected have a masculine appearance and voice, despite the fact that there are several female Archaic personnel. This is likely because the Tuurngait Infected are asexual, and as such there's only one mutated form of the human body needed by the Tuurngait. Behaviour While they commonly vocalize through guttural growls and whines, they are actually capable of speaking. Whenever in the same vicinity as Philip, they can be heard saying things such as, "Is someone there?", "Who there?", "Something isn't right." and "Nothing. Must've been a rat.", along with other words that are harder to make out. The Infected do not run purely on instinct and are fairly intelligent. They are all connected to each other through a central mind. To them there is no such thing as an "individual", with the exception of Clarence, who was killed after becoming an individual. Infected are controlled and maintained by one Mind known as The Hive Mind. The Hive Mind is a spirit just like in an Inuit Mythology. The Hive Mind connects every infected in The Shelter, and they worship the spirit, as seen in the Tuurngait Tomb door picture. Infected can carry up to two items at maximum in their hands. These are items they can carry: Flashlights, Crowbars, and Axes. Every item has its own bonus. *''Flashlight'' **+ bonus to vision **'They can find and see Philip more easily.' *''Crowbar'' **+bonus to damage **'+bonus to destroying doors.' *''Axe'' **+ bonus to damage **'Axe has more damage than the crowbar.' 'Methods of killing' There is still a complicated method to "kill" the infected. The player must lure it to a random place like a corner, and then throw a box or other item at it repeatedly. Thumping the infected quickly with the object will kill it; it will start coughing and choking until it finally collapses to the floor, dead. History The Infected prowl the map's hallways and will chase Philip on sight. It isn't hard to be aware of their presence, an example being in darker areas, where they're carrying flashlights. If you do end up being noticed by an Infected, the most important thing to do is to run away. Running is the best and only way to handle an Infected, with the exception of two moments in Black Plague. The first moment being where you need to lure an Infected into a room and then trap it. Trivia * In an early beta gameplay of a game called Unknown (later known as Amnesia: The Dark Decent), The Tuurngait Infected feature as the only enemy previewed. They have the same dialog lines like in Penumbra but do not carry items and have traits exclusive to Amnesia such as draining "sanity". However, when Amnesia was officially released it featured its own enemies without connection to the Tuurngait Infected. Gallery P-BP-Infected-Duo.jpg P-BP-Infected-Corpse.jpg Category:Enemies